


Drowning Out

by SaintSayaka



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Pool Party, Short Story, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, a high school story fanfiction ring sounds pretty fun to me, and some sakura/wes, for fun, implied nishan/sakura, no?, ramble, since it's all the same writers in this section you would really think we'd make a club or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pool party almost ends in tragedy, but instead starts something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Out

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, though, all in favor of forming a club dedicated to High School Story AO3 fanfiction, say aye. :P

All things considered, it was rather stupid for Payton to throw a pool party if she didn’t know how to swim. Then again, it’s even stupider for you to be the one diving in after her, and not a member of the football team. But you’re already halfway under her legs, a virtual chicken fight stance, and her head is peeking over the water in surprise. You barely register how cold it is. Her thighs cushion the sides of your face as you begin paddling back to the mainland, gently and without haste as to properly balance her on your shoulders. The pool is as still as the crowd who has gathered, cups in hands and eyes wide. Everyone is surprised that they didn’t have to fish you out of the pool along with their host. You’re Nishan, after all - you’re always full of surprises. 

Payton crashes onto the side of the pool, heaving deeply. You take your own sweet time to heave yourself out. The stars are reflecting off of her wet face. Someone in the back cries if she’s okay, but again, nobody seems to be moving. The bystander effect. A social psychological phenomenon that refers to cases in which individuals do not offer any means of help to a victim when other people are present. That psychology course of your’s is almost as helpful as your swimming safety one. But thankfully, Payton does not appear to need their assistance. 

Sakura is among the crowd. Her black eyes bore into you. For a moment, your heart flutters in panic.You can’t breathe. Did she come here for you, or for Wes? But she merely smiles and walks away. 

If she can let go, so can you.

Payton is a little more aware, now sitting up at the waist and observing the crowd around her. You brace yourself for her worst. The party itself has spared you for now, and nobody has mentioned you shoving her into the pool unexpectedly. This was supposed to be a fun night.

She flings her arms around you. They are warm against your beating chest. “Thank you,” she whispers. For a moment, the world stands still. 

It’s been awhile since you’ve heard those words. It takes a lot of willpower to maintain eye contact with her, your mind wild with ideas as to where Sakura has gone. You need to learn how to enjoy things a bit better. 

Maybe you should start with the girl in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my series "The Prompting". It is my attempt at fulfilling as many "prompts" on the tumblr blog OTPPrompts as humanly possible. I'd appreciate any views to the collection, whose link should be right below this note. :)
> 
> Based on the following from OTPPrompts: Imagine Person A of your OTP pushing Person B into the deep end of a pool before realizing that B can’t swim.


End file.
